Pokemon: Kanto
by Gamer347
Summary: Can Eddie find out what it takes to become a true Pokemon Master. Find out and join him on his journey to greatness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Scary Beginning**

 **PROLOG**

A young boy about the age of six was wandering around his backyard sulking when his mother calls for him.

"Eddie you're father is here and he wants to see you." said his mother

"Ok," said the boy named Eddie. _I wonder what dad wants_ thought Eddie. As Eddie headed inside he saw his father sitting on the couch apparently waiting for him. His father, also know as the champion of every region except Alola, noticed his presence and motioned for him to sit, so he did. Eddie's father ( also know as Zack ) sighed. Eddie already knew something was wrong and waited for his father to speak. His father finally spoke, "Listen Eddie I want you to know that I'm leaving for some time to the Alola region to become the Champion.

"For how long" mumbled Eddie

"What" said Zack

"I said for HOW LONG" shouted Eddie angry at his father for wanting to leave them again after he just came back.

"Umm... Eleven years" whispered Zack

"Eleven years, Why" roared Eddie

"It's only eleven years because I want you to beat at least two pokemon leagues out of all seven and each one takes place right after the other year after year" explained Zack

"So as a parting gift I will be giving you my most prized possession" said Zack

"What is it" asked Eddie filled with curiosity

"My masterball" replied Zack

"Yo-you-your Masterball" stuttered Eddie as Zack handed it to him.

"I'm going to miss you, but we'll see each other very soon pops I promise" said Eddie as his eyes started to water. Zack rushed to hug his son and wife and with that walked off into the night.

 **9 YEARS LATER**

Eddie awoke with a start and looked at his watch and saw that it was pretty early and he still had time before he had to go to Professor Oak's Lab to get his starter pokemon so he decided to go on a walk through the forest. He put on his outfit ( similar to ash's kalos outfit because I love that anime best) and grabbed a poptart on his way out. He took the Masterball his father gave him out of his pocket and he looked at it in all its glory until he accidentally dropped it and it popped open.

Eddie saw that there was a note inside, he picked it up and read it.

 _Eddie I hope this Masterball_

 _Helps you catch your bestfriend someday_

 _-sincerly_

 _Your Father Zack_

Eddie's eyes started to water but they stopped because Eddie swore to himself that he would be strong for his father and show no emotion like if he was scared or sad he would hide except for one emotion he couldn't hide HIS ANGER. After he finished reading the note from his father he realized he ought to look around deeper into the forest where all the pokemon lived. As he was walking around he found a cave and decided to look around so he took out his flashlight and turned it on but as he took his first step he fell straight through a gaping hole and landed on his knee hard and as the dust settled he saw blood so he must've scraped his knee. He was trying to find a way back up, he started climbing but his knee gave out and he fell with a loud thud. He decided to keep going further mabye finding another exit so he tried to turn on his flashlight but he broke it when he fell. Then all of a sudden Eddie started hearing wierd noises deeper in the cave and got scared as it was getting closer and the noise was growing louder. "Who's there" asked Eddie terrified, he was going to move back further but realized he was already up against the wall. _Dang it_ thought Eddie.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **A FATEFUL ENCOUNTER**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY THE STORY**_

"Hel- started Eddie but was interrupted by a Pokemon that jumped out of nowhere and Eddie recognized this pokemon as a gastly since he read all he could on pokemon growing up, but as Eddie was looking at the gastly it charged at him amd before Eddie knew he threw his Masterball in self-defense and because it was the only thing in his hand. The ball rolled once then clicked signaling capture, this relieved Eddie so much because he was safe but he was also angry at himself for wasting the only thing he had left of his father on this gastly and he guessed it was his now but since he still wanted to get the starter pokemon of his dreams he tucked the ball in his jacket pocket and ran towards 's lab to get his pokemon. He hoped he wasn't late and no one took the starter he wanted. Eddie rushed through the doors "Am I too late" he asked out of breath.  
"Oak saw this and said "Eddie my boy you are just in time although I already gave one pokemon away to my grandson Roman" explained Oak. Eddie's heart sank and he hoped it wasn't his desired starter. Oak threw up the two remaining pokemon and out came a charmander and a squirtle. Eddie was relieved that his starter wasn't taken. "Ok I choose Charmander as my starter" said Eddie as gave Eddie charmander's pokeball "I've wanted you for as long as I remember" Eddie told charmander "Charr" (Thanks)  
"No problem" replied Eddie.  
"Eddie was about to leave when a thought dawned on him and he decided to tell professor Oak about the gastly he caught and why it was a so aggressive. "Hey professor I recently caught a pokemon and it was a gastly but only because it was in self-defense" said Eddie"

"What do you mean" asked Oak  
"Well it kinda tried to attack me so I threw my Masterball so it wouldn't hurt me and I caught it." explained Eddie  
"Eddie I think that Gastly is a...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **IT'S WHOOSE?**

"I think it already had a trainer" said Oak

 **"W** hat" Eddie yelled

"It's hard to know for sure so I'll have to see it so why don't you bring it out so I can take a closer look" said Oak

"Ok" said Eddie as he brought out gastly's Masterball and threw it up. "Go Gastly"

"Oh my that is a owned, Eddie you know that stealing pokemon is very wrong right?" asked Oak

"Yeah I know but how was I supposed to know that it was owned when it just attacked me" said Eddie

"Well take care of that pokemon, You only caught it because that Master Ball was so strong but I won't tell anyone so get out of here already" replied Oak

"Awesome thanks professor, I'll see you around" shouted Eddie as he ran out of the lab.

 _"This is just great I got two pokemon and one of them is owned"_ thought Eddie sarcastically but while Eddie was thinking he ran straight into someone. "Hey I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" explained Eddie

"Its fine I was trying to get to Pewter City but I ran in a circle and ended up back here in Pallet Town" replied Roman

"Yea- Hey aren't you the professor's grandson" asked Eddie

"Who Me, yeah I am and my name is Roman by the way" said Roman

"Cool I was headed to Pewter City to wanna come with me" asked Eddie

"Yeah sure might as well so I don't get lost anymore" replied Roman

"Oh by the way can I see the starter that you got" asked Roman

"Yeah sure, Go Charmander" exclaimed Eddie

"Awesome you got charmander well I got Bulbasaur look" said Roman

Both charmander and bulbasaur were looking around admiring the scenery because they have not been outside the lab since they were caught.

"Charr"( Hello )

"Bulbasaur" ( Hi )

The starters continied their conversation as Eddie amd Roman continued to talk.

"So lets get going" said Eddie

"Okay" said Roman as they walked with their starters to Viridian City then Viridian Forest all the way to Pewter City.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **A BATTLE TO REMEMBER**

"Oh... I almost forgot to show you this owned gastly I caught when I got lost in the woods" said Eddie

"Really it went rougue that's sad" replied Roman

"Yeah, Go Gastly" said Eddie as he sent out his gastly.

"That's cool but what I don't get is how you got lost, havent you lived here your since you were born" asked Roman

"Yeah... Well this is how it happened" said Eddie

"I'm listening" said Roman

"So this morning I was taking a walk through the forest and..." Eddie told him how he found and caught Gastly.

"Hey Eddie It's so wierd you got to start your journey and you already have a owned pokemon, I would also like you to be the first trainer I get to battle at the start of my journey" said Roman

"You know what, Yeah I would like to try a battle" replied Eddie

BATTLE TIME

TRAINER EDDIE VS TRAINER ROMAN

"Go Charmander" shouted Eddie

"Go Bulbasaur" yelled Roman

"Charmander Scratch"

"Bulbasaur Tackle"

"Charmander Dodge and use Growl"

"You can dodge" asked Roman in awe

"Duh what did you think this was a game where we take turns attacking and healing pokemon mid battle" replied Eddie

"Ok then Bulbasaur use Tackle again"

"Charmander with the decreased attack Bulbasaur is weaker so let's finish this with scratch" shouted Eddie as Charmander flung himself at Bulbasaur and scratched straight at his face and knocked him out cold

"Bulbasaur return, you did amazing for your first battle" said Roman

"Charmander you return too, you were just as amazing and winning our first battle like that was awesome" said Eddie

"Man Eddie you really are something being able to battle like that even though you just got charmander and I can tell that you already have a strong bond to be able to move together in sync like that" said Roman in awe of Eddie

"Thanks but I really want to head to Pewter City since the Viridian City gym is closed I wnat to go the nearest one" replied Eddie

"Ok great when do we depart" asked Roman

Umm.. Tomorrow because I want to say bye to my mom first" said Eddie

"You're right I should probably say bye to my gramps fist" said Roman

"Cool bye Roman see you tomorrow" replied Eddie

"Yeah Bye see you" said Roman and with that Eddie ran straight home to tell his mom that he was leaving tomorrow to start his pokemon journey.

As Eddie approached the door he hesitated because he was a little afraid to see his mother's reaction when he told her he was leaving so soon. He then decided was better than standing out here freezing so he went inside and what do you know his mother was there waiting for him. Eddie's mother Lily embraced her son. "Oh Eddie where have you been I have been worried sick that you might have gotten lost" said Lily

"Mom it's only six o'clock in the afternoon" replied Eddie

"I know but still a mother can be worried can she not?" asked Lily playfully

"Yeah I guess but mom I have to tell you something" said Eddie

"What is it honey" asked Lily

"Umm...Mom I'm leaving tomorrow to start my pokemon journey and I know we planned for me to leave next year but mom I can't wait anymore you said the same thing last year and I listened but this is just being reppetitive" said Eddie

(sigh)"You're right I'm sorry but I just don't want you to leave not after your father and your brother, You're all I've got left" replied Lily

"Mom you know that's not true, you've still got my sister" said Eddie

"I know but you're the only boy child I've got left" said Lily

"Mom I've already made up my mind you have to let me go" replied Eddie

"Ok but leave early in the morning so your sister doesn't see you and cause another dilema, I'll explain why you're gone later" said Lily

"Thanks mom, I love you Good Night" said Eddie

"I love you too be safe" replied Lily as she started sobbing

"Mom don't cry I'll be back before you know it" said Eddie

"I know honey you are your father's son I can see the same determination he had in your eyes" said Lily

"Thanks mom" replied Eddie

"You win the whole league and show em all who's the boss" said Lily and with that Eddie went upsatairs to his room and fell asleep just waiting for tomorrow so he can start his very own pomemon journey.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **BROCK**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY :)**

 **EDDIE - 15 YEARS OLD, BLACK HAIR AND GREEN EYES. 5 foot 8**

 **ROMAN - 15 YEARS OLD, DARK BROWN** **HAIR AND BROWN EYES. 5 FOOT 9**

Eddie awoke the next morning refreshed and excited for his journey. He decided to head off towards Pewter City and meet Roman there. He took out his pokedex the one professor Oak gave him last year when he thought he was going to start his journey and texted Roman telling him to meet him in Pewter City. Eddie took off seeing a lot of pokemon including pidgey, and a lot of rattata mabye a few caterpie here and there. Eddie was thinking about catching any one of those pokemon but decided to wait for Roman so they can really start their journey together. Once Eddie reached Pewter City he walked up to the Pokemon Center (PMC) and healed up his pokemon. Eddie went out to the battlefield in the back and looked around to see if there were any trainers looking for a battle. "Hey Kid, looking to brawl" said a strange older man in a karate uniform and he was buff as heck like to the extreme. "Yeah I would like a one on one please" I asked.

"Sure" said the guy as they took their places on the field.

BATTLE BEGIN

"Go Machop" shouted the guy as a muscular looking grey pokemon came out.

"Maaa" screamed the Machop

" Ok well Go Charmander" shouted Eddie as his fiery companion roared fiercely "Charr".

"Machop use Karate Chop" said the guy as Machop ran at charmander with his arm glowing.

"Dodge it and use Ember" answered Eddie as Charmander swiftly dodged and shot a spitful of fire at Machop's face. By now a crowd was forming and Eddie didn't know why. _"Have they never seen a battle before or what" thought Eddie._

"Machop use Seismic Toss" yelled the guy as Machop grabbed Charmander and spun him three times before slamming him down to the ground in pain.

"Charmander can you still battle, come on buddy I know you're stronger than this I believe in you" shouted Eddie,"Charmander use Growl then Ember again." Machop was weakened by the growl and hit with ember making it worse but the guy wasn't giving up either. "Machop finish this with Giga Impact" yelled the guy as Machop glowed white and slammed into Charmander with so much force that it knocked Charmander out and left Machop on the verge of unconsciousness. "Thanks for the good battle" said Eddie,"My names Eddie what's yours."

"The name's Bruno" said Bruno

"B-brun-no of the ELITE FOUR" shouted Eddie

"Yeah and you did pretty good for a newbie trainer" replied Bruno,"I think you got what it takes to take on Brock so give that a shot and mabye we will see each other again real soon See Ya" said Bruno as he walked off.

"Eddie"shouted Roman,"I saw that battle and it wad amazing"

"Thanks" replied Eddie

"You are such an amazing trainer Eddie you never seize to amaze me" said Roman

"So you think we should challenge Brock or wait till tomorrow" asked Eddie

"Now so we can see how he battles and what his strengths are" analyzed Roman

"Ok" said Eddie

\- AT BROCK'S GYM -

"Anyone here" shouted Eddie into the darkness of the gym but suddenly the lights turned on and there was Brock standing on a rock pedestal looking down at us as if watching prey.

"Who are you" asked Brock

"We are trainers here to challange your gym" replied Eddie calmly

"One a day so one of you today and the other tomorrow" said Brock

"You go first Eddie this was your idea" said Roman

"Ok Brock I will be your challenger today" said Eddie

\- BATTLE BEGIN (SORRY FOR SHORT BATTLE -

"Go Charmander" shouted Eddie

"Go Onix" yelled Brock

"Charmander use Dragon Rage" said Eddie as charmander shot purple flames out of his mouth at Onix inflicting at least 40 hp of health.

"Onix Rock Tomb"

" Charmander Dragon Rage again" shouted Eddie

"Onix use Bide" yelled Brock

"Charmander use Ember then Dragon Rage" shouted Eddie as Charmander shot fire then purple flames at Onix's face.

"Onix continue using Bide we must gather our strength and release with one final deathly blow" roared Brock

"Not going to work, Charmander return","Go Gastly and use Night Shade" shouted Eddie fiercely. Gastly used Night Shade which was as dark as death and knocked Onix out cold.

"We did it Charmander and Gastly" shouted Eddie as he hugged his pokemon with joy.

"In recognition of your victory here at the Pewter City Gym, I Brock the Gym Leader grants you young trainer a Boulder Badge" said Brock

" Alright I just got the Boulder Badge" shouted Eddie

"Congrats I'm next tomorrow so don't forget Brock" said Roman

"I never forget" said Brock

"Well I bought two rooms at the pokemon center so let's get some sleep and breakfast so you have your energy to beat Brock...Tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **CERULEAN CITY**

 **EDDIE - 15** **YEARS OLD**

 **BLACK HAIR - GREEN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 8**

 **ROMAN - 15 YEARS OLD**

 **DARK BROWN HAIR - BROWN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 9**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY :)**

As Eddie and Roman headed towards after Roman making an easy win against Brocks Rock types with his Bulbasaur being a grass type and all.

(I skipped Roman's battle because this story is about Eddie but If you want me to write Roman's battles tell me.) "So where to now" asked Roman

"Cave" replied Eddie as his Charmander walked by his side.

"Eddie I've never really noticed until now but I think your Charmander is shiny because aren't they normally orange not yellowish-gold" said Roman

"He looks normal to me" said Eddie

"Let me check" replied Roman as he pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at Eddie's Charmander and the dex started talking.

" ** _Charmander the lizard pokemon,The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely_** "

"See the charmander in this picture is orange not yellowish-gold" said Roman

"I guess you're right" replied Eddie, "Do you think your grandpa knew or he just never noticed"

"I can't say for sure" said Roman

"Well anyways lets head for the cave, the entrance is just right over there"said Eddie pointing to the mouth of the cave.

"Look at all the pokemon" said Roman amazed

"Are you going to catch any?" asked Eddie

"Nah not here" replied Roman

"Excuse me" said a boy with black hair and a black and blue cap. ( It's Elio from Sun and Moon)

"What's up" asked Eddie

"Could you help me find my friend I seem to have lost her" replied the boy

"What's your name" asked Roman

"I'm Elio and my friends name is Selene and we are from Alola but we came here to visit Kanto" replied Elio

A Zubat Appeared and started biting so Eddie decided to catch it since he was always a big fan of Crobat.

"You guys go ahead I'll be right behind you but first me and this Zubat are going to exchange some moves" said Eddie as Roman and Elio ran ahead to look for Selene. "Hey Zubat you better calm you butt down now or I'm going to have to really hurt you" said Eddie

"Zuu" screeched the Zubat

"You asked for it, Go Charmander" shouted Eddie

Zubat dove and used Leech Life as it tried to take some of Charmander's health.

"Charmander dodge and use Dragon Rage" said Eddie as Charmander shot purple flames highly damaging the weak Zubat.

"GO POKEBALL" Shouted Eddie as he threw his pokeball sucking in the Zubat as it rolled once,twice and then it clicked signalling capture.

"Yeah you belong to me now Zubat so now we can be great friends" said Eddie as he ran to catch up to his friends.

-With Roman and Elio-

"So how old are you" asked Roman

"I am 15 years old and what about you" said Elio

"I am also 15 and in case you ask Eddie is 15 but is turning 16 in 1 month and me next year in April" replied Roman

"What month is Eddie's birthday" asked Elio noting that the kid stalling the Zubat was named Eddie

"Well if this month is September than his birthday is in October" said Roman

"I never caught your name" said Elio

"Oh sorry well my name is Roman" replied Roman

"Ok I'll remember that" said Elio

"Tell me about your friend Selena was it" asked Roman

"It was Selene and she is 15 but turning 16 in November" said Elio

"Thats cool I guess" replied Roman

"What pokemon do you have" asked Elio highly interested

"I have Bulbasaur look" said Roman as he released Bulbasaur from its pokeball and a small frog plant like pokemon appeared.

"Woah that is so cool" exclaimed Elio as Eddie finally caught up

"Hey guys what I miss" said Eddie as his Charmander followed close behind

"What pokemon is that" asked Elio

"Oh this is my Charmander but I nicknamed him Spyro" replied Eddie

"What pokemon do you have" asked Roman

"Me well I have a Litten" said Elio as he brought out a black cat with red fiery stripes on its back then out of nowhere a green and beige owl looking bird pokemon swooped down and landed on a girls shoulder.

"Great job Rowlett you found him" said the girl

"Selene I was worried where did you run off to" asked Elio

"I was looking for pokemon and I thought you were right behind me but when I turned around you were gone" replied Selene but when she turned she finally noticed the other kids in the room.

"So who are these guys" asked Selene a little curious even though her eyes lingered on Eddie for a little bit longer.

"Hello I'm Roman" said Roman

"Hey I'm Eddie" said Eddie as he introduced himself

"Hi and why are you guys with Elio what did he do to you" asked the girl suddenly angry as if Eddie was planning to kill Elio.

"Calm down Selene its nothing like that these guys were just helping me out" said Elio

"Ok whatever well shall we get out of here Elio" asked Selene

"Actually I was thinking we could go with Eddie and Roman you know travel as friends" said Elio as he explained his plan.

"What I thought it was just going to be us two since Hala and Olivia told us the only way to get stronger is to train" said Selene

"Umm... Guys dont mean to disrupt your argument but I see the exit just over there" said Eddie pointing just over a wide ravine that wasn't to big but it wants tiny either.

As everyone jumped over Selene slipped and almost fell through but Eddie caught her and helped her up.

"Hey are you ok" asked Eddie

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" replied Selene

-At Cerulean City-

"Well I'm going to challange the gym tomorrow and so is Roman so you guys can challange today while I get the rooms at the PMC ready" said Eddie

"Yeah that would be nice thanks" said Elio

"Elio who are you bunking with and Selene if you want I can get you a seperate room" said Eddie

"I want to bunk with Roman I want to talk battle strategies later tonight" replied Elio

"You dont have to buy three room since that is a huge money waster" said Selene

"Well what do you want me to do" asked Eddie

"Umm... Just bunk me with you and we will figure out the rest later see you" said Selene as she took off running

"Not again Selene wait up" shouted Elio as he ran after her.

"Well should we get the rooms ready" asked Eddie

"Sure but whats going on with you amd Selene" said Roman with a devilish smirk.

"Nothing what is wrong with you we just met" replied Eddie

-Later that Night-

"Hey Selene you still awake" asked Eddie

"Yeah you can't sleep" asked Selene

"No but I'll manage I just wanted to ask you one thing" said Eddie

"Ask away" replied Selene

"Well do you have feelings for Elio" asked Eddie

"No I love him like a brother and that is the relationship we have why" asked Selene

"No reason just asking goodnight" said Eddie as he fell asleep smiling

"Yeah Night" replied Selene

"That was wierd what he asked" thought Selene but sleep was to strong and pulled her into unconsciousness.

SO WE HAVE THE PROTAGONISTS FROM SUN AND MOON AND WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WILL EDDIE AND SELENE HAVE?

FIND OUT MWAHAHAHA

JK :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **MISTY**

 **EDDIE - BLACK HAIR, GREEN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 8**

 **ROMAN - DARK BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 9**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY :)**

The next morning everyone got up and got ready for Eddie and Roman's gym battle that was going to take place later today.

"Hey Elio I've never seen all your pokemon and I've noticed you have five pokeballs on your belt" said Roman as the gang was outside walking towards the Cerulean Gym.

"Oh right" said Elio as he grabbed his pokeballs and threw them up.

"Everyone out" exclaimed Elio proudly ( From left to right) and out came out a Litten,Yungoose,Grubbin,Rockruff and lastly a Mimikyu.

"Woah I've never seen those pokemon before except for Litten of course" said Roman

"Duh because they're Alolan Pokemon" explained Eddie

"I know that" Roman shot back

"Hey Selene can we see the rest of your pokemon" asked Eddie

"Sure" said Selene as she grabbed all four of her pokeballs and threw them up ( From left to right) and out came out a Rowlett,Pikipek,Rockruff, and a wierd white colored Vulpix.

"Well what do you think" asked Selene

"They're awesome but why is that vulpix white" asked Roman

"Yeah aren't shiny Vulpix usually gold colored" asked Eddie

"That's because this Vulpix isn't shiny its alolan" said Selene

"What do you mean" asked Roman eager for new information on pokemon

"Alolan Vulpix are a different color and type and its based on something the professor called regional variant or something like that" explained Elio

"Cool so what type is this Vulpix" asked Roman

"Take a guess" said Selene

"I'm guessing Ice by the way it looks" guessed Eddie

"Ding-ding-ding you are correct" said Selene

"Lucky guess for all I know it could've been psychic or something" said Eddie

"Guys we're here" said Roman pointing at the Cerulean city gym.

"Well wish us luck" said Eddie

"Hope you win we'll be waiting for you at the edge of this city" said Elio

"Good luck and by the way you can only use two pokemon" said Selene

"Well we only have two pokemon including the weedle that Roman caught in Viridian forest. (Sorry for skipping that part)

"See you guys later" said Roman and with that the two boys walked into the gym ready to face the gym battle that awaits.

"Hello I'm guessing you're here for a gym battle" said a red haired tom boyish looking girl.

"Umm... Yeah can you tell us where the gym leader is" asked Roman

"Sadly you're looking at her" said the red haired girl

"Well nice to meet you gym leader... Uhh whats your name" asked Eddie

"Misty and it's nice to meet you to" replied Misty, "You were probably expecting one of my older sisters but just because I look weak doesn't mean I am" said Misty determined.

"We never said you were wea.." said Roman but was cut off by Misty

"Listen who wants to lose first" said Misty

"Me uhh I mean I'm going to win but I want to go first" replied Roman awkwardly.

"Lets go then kid" said Misty

"You're not that much older" mumbled Roman but Misty didn't hear.

(Roman's battle later)

"Who's the kid now" asked Roman mockingly

"Whatever just take the stupid badge and get out of here" grumbled Misty

"I still have to watch Eddie beat you" said Roman

"Whatever you ready or not" asked Misty clearly angry at Roman

"Yeah I've been ready and that win that Roman got has really fired me up and I can't have him showing me up" said Eddie

BATTLE BEGIN

"Go Starmie and Psyduck" shouted Misty

"Let's do this Gastly and Charmander" yelled Eddie

"Hahahaha is that a fire type you must be really stupid bringing that into my gym" laughed Misty uncontrollably

"Hey Misty" shouted Roman

"What" Misty yelled back

"If anyone can beat you with a fire type it's Eddie you don't know the bond that he has with that Charmander" said Roman

"Thanks" Eddie shouted to him

"Doesn't matter how strong your bond is because last time I checked water beats fire" said Misty in a childish voice

"Starmie and Psyduck use Bubble on Charmander" said Misty givibg her commands

"Charmander use Dragon Rage on Starmie and Gastle cover Charmander with Night Shade" Eddie roared

Starmie and Psyduck shot streams of bubbles at Charmanded but Gastly covered him with Night shade while they were distracted Charmanded went around and shot purple flames at Starmie.

"Psyduck use Psychic" shouted Misty as her platypus looking pokemon lifted Charmanded and Gastly (even though gastly was floating) and smashed them back towards the ground making them take severe damage.

"Charmander now use Ember on Starmie and Gastly use Shadow Ball on Psyduck" said Eddie

"Now youre using fire type moves on water types how dumb are you" asked Misty

"The thing is when Charmander takes severe damage it activates its ability called Blaze which increases the power of fire type moves in a pinch" explained Eddie while Charmander's spitful of flames hit Starmie and knocked it out.

"What" shouted Misty clearly angry

"Well lets finish this, Charmander use Ember and Gastly use Shadow Ball on Psyduck" roared Eddie fiercely

Both attacks were direct hits and when the smoke cleared Psyduck was laying there unconscious.

"We did it Charmander and Gastly" shouted Eddie as he hugged Gastly and High fived Charmander.

"As proof of your victory here at the Cerulean City Gym I Misty the gym leader award you with the Cascade Badge" said Misty

"I just got the Cascade Badge" shouted Eddie triumphally

"Yeah whatever now get out already" shouted Misty

"Ok whatever we have to go anyways" said Roman

At the edge of Cerulean City

"Hey guys we have been waiting for only an hour and a half" said Elio surprised

"Why do you look so suprised" asked Eddie

"Did you think we'd lose or something" asked Roman a little annoyed

"We just didn't think you'd finish so quickly" explained Selene

"Right" said Roman

"Where to now" asked Elio

"Well the next gym is in Vermillion City so lets go there" said Eddie

"Ok well lets go" said Roman as he and Elio took the front while Eddie and Selene took the rear.

"Hey Eddie can I talk to you" said Selene as she hung back a little just to be out of earshot.

"Sure what up" asked Eddie slowing down a little so until they were side by side.

"Do you have a girlfriend" asked Selene

"Hahaha dont make me laugh" said Eddie

"So is that a yes or a no" asked Selene

"Its a no" said Eddie still chuckling

"Oh well in that case what do you think about having a girlfriend" asked Selene

"Well I'm only 15 and I don't that many cute girls well except for you" said Eddie casually

"Oh you think I'm cute" asked Selene

"Of course anyone who tells you otherwise is probably retarded" said Eddie

"Oh" said Selene as she turned away because she was blushing so hard.

"Hey Selene you really care about Elio dont you" asked Eddie

"Yeah but only because he's like the brother I never had" explained Selene

"I know what you mean I see him that way to" said Eddie

"Well lets see what tomorrow brings" said Selene

"Well whatever it is we can face it head on" said Eddie and with that they walked in silence as night began to approach and they camped out under the stars.

 **WELL HOW WAS THAT.**

 **I REALLY DO PLAN TO SHIP SELENE WITH EDDIE MY OC (ORINGINAL CHARACTER)**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MAKE SURE TO SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL**

 **GAMER 347**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **THE ROAD TO VERMILLION CITY**

 **EDDIE - BLACK HAIR, GREEN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 8**

 **ROMAN - DARK BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 9**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY :)**

After Eddie and the gang woke up they continued their way to Vermillion City and on their way they encountered a two people kidnapping some pokemon.

"Just get in and no one gets hurt" said the first guy in a deep voice

"Hey what do you think your doing" shouted Eddie

"What do you want kid" asked the guy with a black uniform and a rainbow colored R on their uniform

"What's with the lame getup I didn't know it was Halloween" said Elio

"Shut up before you get hurt" said a female grunt

"Why do you look like Team Rocket" asked Roman

"It's because they are Team Rainbow Rocket" said Selene

"What" asked Eddie

"We are Team Rocket but better" said the first grunt

"Its like a pokemon evolving we got stronger" said the female grunt

"Lame" yelled Eddie

"I will teach you some respect boy" said Team RR grunt A

"Try Me" responded Eddie angry at these people for trying to steal innocent pokemon

 **BATTLE BEGIN**

"Go Raticate" shouted Grunt A

"Alright let's win this Spyro" yelled Eddie as his faithful Golden partner came out in all his glory.

"Lets be quick Raticate use Hyper Fang" shouted Grunt A

"Dodge it and use Ember" said Eddie calmly as Spyro ( Shiny Charmander ) dodged easily and shot flames at Raticate who took immense damage.

"Look" said Elio

"What" asked Roman

"Eddie and Charmander are moving in perfect unison and they're totally in sync" said Selene

Eddie just stood there while Spyro used a Dragon Rage attack and knocked out Raticate

"What how you didn't even command it to attack" said Grunt A

"Its because I trust Spyro and he trusts me" replied Eddie

"Whatever you won't get away that easily" said the female Grunt B

"Go Zubat" shouted Grunt B

"My turn I've been itching for a good fight" said Elio

"Let's go Litten" said Elio as his black and red stripped Fire cat came out and hissed

"Litten you ready" shouted Elio

"Lit" hissed Litten

"Alright" said Elio as he turned some sort of crystal on his bracelet that nobody noticed he had except Selene who had a similar one.

"Its time for some true power" said Elio as Elio and Litten were enveloped in some kind of powerful aura. "Like the great volcanoes of Alola become a Raging fire and burn, Litten use Inferno Overdrive" shouted Elio as he did some sort of motion with his arms.

"Lit ten" roared Litten as he started building up a giant fireball and shot it at Zubat but as soon as it connected it exploded.

"What the heck was that" shouted Grunt B "I'm out of here" shouted the Grunts in unison.

"That was epic what was that Elio" asked Eddie

"Its called a Z-move" explained Selene

How do you do that" asked Roman

"Here let me explain" said Elio

"Hurry up and explain then" said Roman

"Well you see upon clearing these trials on Alola, they're like gym battles, if you win you can win Z-Crystals and with a bracelet received from the Island Kahuna you can preform Z-Moves" explained Elio

"I looked it up and it looks like the Z-Rings have a little extra slot for a mega stone" said Roman

"Yeah check it out" said Selene as she showed them her white Z-Ring

"Is that what they're called" asked Eddie

"Yeah they're called Z-Rings" said Elio

"What kind of pokemon can use Z-Moves" asked Roman

"All of them can as long as you have the Z-Crystal as their type" explained Selene

"So there is 18 Z-Crystals" asked Eddie

"Yes and No" said Elio

"What do you mean" asked Roman

"Well yes there are the core 18 Z-Crystals and there are more special Z-Crystals for a specific pokemon" said Elio

"So can Charizard use Z-Moves" asked Eddie

"Yeah and if you mega evolve a pokemon then use the Z-Move I hear the power is insanely strong" said Selene

"Cool so we better hurry and beat all the leagues so I can use Z-Moves too" shouted Eddie

"Whatever you say buddy" said Elio as Selene started giggling.

Eddie looked up at the sky and saw a black and yellow pokemon radiating electricity with an orange crest.

"Well let's get going" said Roman

"Yeah Vermillion City is just up ahead" said Elio

"Yeah" said Eddie a little distant

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"You glad we made it before nightfall" asked Eddie

"Yeah I like sleeping outside but it's nice to sleep in a bed every once in while" said Selene

"I couldn't agree more" said Eddie as they were bunked together again for the night.

"Goodnight Eddie" said Selene

"Night Selene" said Eddie as she fell asleep

"Ko" shouted a distant voice and Eddie bolted up.

"Selene you heard that" asked Eddie in the darkness and no answer.

"Guess she's asleep but no point in laying here I better check it out" thought Eddie to himself as he got out of bed and crept outside carefully.

"You heard it to" asked Elio standing outside

"Huh oh yeah it was distant but I wanted to check it out" said Eddie

"Same well let's go" said Elio as he motioned for him to follow.

"I think it came from the forest" said Eddie

"Yeah let's hurry if we want to make it back before daybreak" said Elio as they ran full speed into the forest.

"Tapu" said the voice

"Is that a pokemon" asked Eddie

"What it can't be..." Said Elio

"What" asked Eddie clearly impatient

"It's Tapu Koko" said Elio in disbelief


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **TAPU KOKO**

 **EDDIE - BLACK HAIR, GREEN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 8**

 **ROMAN - DARK BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 9**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY :)**

"Tapu what" asked Eddie confused

"Its the Guardian of Melemele Island in Alola" said Elio

"You mean its a rare pokemon from Alola" said Eddie

"Yeah I think I see it up ahead in that clearing" said Elio as he pointed up ahead.

"That's Tapu Koko" said Eddie remembering the pokemon he saw in the sky before they entered Vermillion City.

"Yeah don't disrespect him he could kill you easily if he wanted to do don't get him angry" advised Elio

"I saw that pokemon earlier" said Eddie

"You saw him and you didn't say anything what the hell is wrong with you" Elio practically yelled.

"How was I supposed to that was a Guardian Deity" Eddie shouted back

"Let's just see what he wants" said Elio

"How do you know he wants something" asked Eddie walking toward Tapu Koko.

"If he didn't we wouldn't be alive" said Elio

"Ok let's go meet the mighty Tapu" said Eddie sarcastically

 _"Hello Eddie and Elio I have been watching you for some time"_ said Tapu Koko using telepathy.

"Oh my Arceus he can speak" said Eddie

"He is in our heads" replied Elio

"Yo Tapu what's good what you need" said Eddie

"I told you to be respectful" said Elio through gritted teeth

 _"It's fine I like how this one shows no fear"_ said Tapu Koko

"Nice to meet you Tapu" said Eddie

 _"The pleasure is all mine"_ said Tapu Koko

"What do you mean no fear" asked Elio

 _"I mean there is no ounce of fear in his body like it's all gone"_ replied Tapu Koko, _"Unlike your thumping heart"_

"Oh" said Elio

 _"No matter I have come here to deliver this to Eddie and I wanted you here Elio as a witness that I myself am giving this to him"_ said Tapu Koko

"What do you mean" asked Elio

 _"In case anyone comes and asks where Eddie got the gift just tell them Tapu Koko gave it him"_ said Tapu Koko

"Cool what's the gift Tapu" said Eddie

"Quit it" hissed Elio but Tapu Koko just chuckled _"If he were anyone else I would tear him to bits but he is safe for now and Eddie I present you with this Ultra Z-Ring"_ said Tapu Koko as he handed Eddie a bracelet that looked like Elio's but it was black.

"Woah it looks dope as shit" said Eddie

"Language" yelled Elio

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" shouted Eddie

"Why is it black" asked Elio a little jealousy in his voice that Eddie got his directly from the Tapu.

 _"It's because Eddie is the Chosen One"_ said Tapu Koko, _"The Guadians and I have chosen Eddie to be the One True Hero that will save Alola form darkness to come"_

"What" asked Elio

 _"Don't worry about it now the prophecy will take place in approximately 2 years from now hence you being 15 it will take effect when you become of age and turn 17 years old"_ explained Tapu Koko

"Right see you legendary Guardian Deity" said Eddie respectively for once.

 _"That's more like it and yeah I'll be seeing the four of you around goodbye for now"_ said Tapu Koko

"Bye" said Elio as he hurried behind Eddie as they made their way to the PMC before the sun came up.

That Morning

"Hey wake up sleepy head" said a beautiful voice.

"Morning Selene" replied Eddie still sleepy.

"Hurry up we have to go on our date" said Selene and Eddie shot up like a bullet.

"What where when" asked Eddie wide awake now.

"Didn't think you'd be that excited to go on a date with me" Selene giggled

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Eddie nervously as he started blushing.

"Yeah whatever now hurry up and get up before I kiss you" said Selene

"You know I think I'll just lay here so you'll have to kiss me I guess" said Eddie playing around but Selene went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wha-wha" stuttered Eddie and Selene just giggled and walked out of the room.

"That girl is full of surprises" said Eddie

"Hey guys what's up" said Eddie when he came down to eat breakfast.

"Hey" said Elio and Eddie noticed Selene was sitting really close to Elio. Elio must have noticed to because he seemed kinda nervous. Selene looked over at Eddie and winked at him.

"Hey Eddie" said Roman who Eddie noticed he hasn't spoke with him for at least 2 days.

"Hey Roman how you been" said Eddie trying to make conversation and sat next to Roman.

"Nothing much and Elio talks in his sleep a lot and it drives me crazy so mabye you could switch with Elio" suggested Roman

"Yeah mabye" said Eddie a little hurt that Selene wasn't sitting next to him and Selene probably noticed his jealousy because she smiled at him.

"Hey Eddie do you want me to sit next to you" asked Selene very sweetly while behind her Elio was nodding furiously.

"I don't care" said Eddie and judging by the look on her face that was not answer she wanted.

"Oh really ok then you don't mind if I bunk with Elio tonight" asked Selene

"I don't really care" replied Eddie

"Anyways" said Roman clearly noticing the tension in the room, "Where's the next Gym"

"It's behind the PMC" replied Eddie glad for a change in subject.

Elio clearly saw what was happening and he knew that Selene didn't like him and she liked Eddie a lot but she wanted Eddie to tell her how much he liked her.

"Hey Eddie can I talk to you over there for a second" said Elio pointing to a hallway.

"Sure what's up" asked Eddie when they were away out of earshot.

"She likes you" said Elio

"What who" asked Eddie though he clearly knew who it was.

"Selene dumbass and she wants you to tell her in front of us" Elio explained

"That's why she looked a little mad when I said I didn't care" said Eddie

"Yeah and she is probably going to do more extreme stuff if you don't make a move soon" said Elio

"But it's not as easy as you make it seem" said Eddie frustrated.

"If she tries to kiss me I won't stop her even though I don't like her" said Elio as he walked off.

"You wouldn't dare" growled Eddie

"So you do like her back then tell her" said Elio

 **Outside**

While walking towards the gym Selene started holding Elio's hand and he didn't stop her just like he said he would.

"You lovebirds go ahead" said Eddie pointing at the Gym. A look of hurt flashed across Selene's face but she quickly hid it and forced a smile.

"Ok come on Elio" said Selene happily

"Sure" said Elio and turned around and faced Eddie and mouthed the words what are you doing and walked off into the Gym while Eddie and Roman waited outside.

"Hey Eddie I think I see a pokemon over there so I'm going to catch it" said Roman and he walked off.

"Knock yourself out" replied Eddie and walked off looking for a pokemon of his own. As Eddie was walking he noticed a small purple pokemon walking around.

"Hello little Nidoran" said Eddie as he sat down and Nidoran walked over to him and layed in his lap and fell asleep.

"Peaceful huh" asked Eddie

 **1 HOUR LATER**

"Eddie we're done" shouted Elio and waved him over as he was standing with Roman and still holding hands with Selene. He woke up the Nidoran.

"Hey buddy how would you like to go with me on my journey" asked Eddie and the Nidoran nodded. "Great" said Eddie as he pulled out a Great Ball and put it in front of the Nidoran who pressed it and went inside and it clicked instantly signalling capture.

"Let's go beat " said Eddie as he stood up and looked around with the wind blowing in his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **EVOLUTION**

 **EDDIE - BLACK HAIR, GREEN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 8**

 **ROMAN - DARK BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 9**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY :)**

Selene looked over at Eddie and smiled.

"Look at him he is so determined" thought Selene remembering why she liked him so much and Elio saw this and let go of her hand.

"Just tell him he is hurting like you wouldn't believe" said Elio

"What are you talking about" asked Selene

"You know what I'm talking about but I guess we'll wait till after their Gym battle" said Elio and all Selene could do was nod.

"Alright Roman are you ready for our turn" asked Eddie determined.

"Course" replied Roman

"Good luck" said Selene

"Thanks" said Roman and Eddie just ignored her completely. They walked into the Gym and a large strong man with a blonde buzz haircut and being about 6 foot 1 greeted them kinda rude.

"Hey wimps what are you doing in a Gym like this unless you want to get beaten down" asked menacingly

"We are here for a Gym battle and if you can beat us that will determine how strong you really are" said Eddie taking out his rage on this man because Selene was getting all handsy with Elio instead of him.

 **BATTLE BEGIN**

"This will be a double-battle and I take it you know what those are" asked Surge the way you ask a baby that was just born if they could walk.

"Of course I know what that is" said Eddie angrily

"Go Magneton and Raichu" shouted Surge

"Spyro and Nidoran I choose you" yelled Eddie

"Magneton use Electroball while Raichu use Thunderbolt" said Surge

"Dodge it and Spyro use Metal Claw on Raichu while Nidoran use Double Kick on Magneton" said Eddie as all attacks collided and every pokemon was sent flying barley able to stand but got up anyways for their trainers.

"We will just end this quickly" said Eddie as he turned the Firium Z on his Ultra Z-Ring and as he and Spyro started to glow he started doing the motions Elio taught him.

"We will burn you like the Great Flames of Moltres and Ho-Oh now Spyro use the ultimate move **INFERNO OVERDRIVE** " shouted Eddie as Spyro charged up a giant Fireball and shot it at both pokemon exploding on contact and knocking them out.

"What the hell bro you didn't tell me you could use Z-Moves" said Roman

"Sorry I guess I did forget to mention it" replied Eddie

"Oh alright you won fair and square and I've never seen such a talented Trainer here kid take the Thunder Badge" said Surge

"Hey Roman it's your turn" said Eddie

"Yeah you go with Elio and Selene while I take him out" said Roman

 **Outside**

"Hey guys I won and Elio I used the Z-move just like you told me to and I won" said Eddie happily.

"Great" said Elio smiling

"Wait you can use Z-moves and why is yours black" asked Selene

"Can you explain you are my witness after all" said Eddie

"Ok this is how it happened Eddie and I met outside and we went into the forest when we heard a..." said Elio as he explained the whole story.

"Woah that's a lot to take in" said Selene

"Yeah it was crazy" said Eddie

"Well I'm glad your safe Elio" said Selene as she turned his face and was about to kiss him.

"Ok stop just stop" shouted Eddie as their lips were inches apart.

"What's wrong" asked Selene sweetly

"You got me ok I give in" said Eddie angry and Elio just nodded at him.

"What Eddie do you want me to be closer to you instead of Elio" asked Selene

"Oh my Arceus Yes ok I said it Yes now please stop holding his hand I like you ok there happy" asked Eddie

"Very" said Selene as she let go of Elio's hand and walked over to Eddie and held onto his arm as they sat down and she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"Was that so hard" asked Elio

"Yes it was very hard how could you let her kiss you and you knew I liked her" said Eddie

"At least you got your girl back so stop complaining" said Elio

"Whatever" said Eddie as Roman walked out.

"That was hard but I did it we should go back to the PMC and rest before we go to Lavander City" said Roman

"Should we wake up Selene" asked Elio

"No I'll carry her" said Eddie

"Are you sure" asked Elio

"Yeah the PMC is right there" replied Eddie

"Ok" said Elio

 **INSIDE THE PMC**

As Eddie lay Selene down he smiled looking at her sleeping so peacfully.

"Goodnight Selene" said Eddie as he climbed into bed and he instantly fell asleep and he dreamt.

 **EDDIE'S DREAM** (Eddie POV)

I looked around and I saw that I was inside a stadium looking at someone I've never seen before but he had a pikachu on his shoulder.

(Suprise It's Ash) I realized that I was about to battle him and I got nervous since his pikachu looked powerful and he had 5 other pokemon. But then my body started moving on its own grabbing a pokeball.

"Go Nidoking" I shouted without realizing It was me speaking.

"Go Butterfree" shouted the boy

"You're going down Ash" I shouted so I guessed the boy's name was Ash.

"I'm not losing to you Eddie" Ash shouted back.

"Nidoking use Mach Punch" I said as Nidoking shot foward at a surprisingly fast speed and struck Butterfree.

"Butterfree use Gust" said Ash

 **Time skip to end of battle**

"Return" I shouted

"Looks its now 1 on 1" yelled Ash

"Go Spyro" I shouted as Spyro came out looking like the Lord Of Darkness (Shiny Charizard) and roared fiercely.

"Pikachu get ready" said Ash

"Charizard use Steel Wing" I said

"Pikachu counter it with Iron Tail" said Ash

"He is fighting with all he's got because it's down to whoever wins this fight and I'm not losing either" I thought to myself

"Well I can't let you have the advantage now can I" I said as I pressed a stone on my Ultra Z-Ring and lifted my arm in air and shouted, "Keystone Respond to my Heart and Strengthen our Bond Now Spyro Mega Evolve" I shouted and Spyro Roared then Spyro started changing into a blue and red charizard with flames sticking out of his mouth.

"That's crazy" shouted Ash as he started laughing.

"Spyro use Dragon Claw" I said as Spyro dove at Pikcahu hitting it with green dragon claws.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" said Ash

"Spyro let's end this now and use Flamethrower" I shouted as Spyro shot flames at pikachu and knocking it out earning an applause from the huge crowd I just noticed was there.

"Eddie you did it" shouted Selene running behind me and hugging me and she kissed me on the cheek causing me to flush red.

"Eddie" said Selene

"Yeah" I asked

"Eddie" said Selene a little louder.

"What" I asked annoyed.

"EDDIE" shouted Selene and I woke up.

 **DREAM END**

"Good Morning" said Selene

"Hey" said Eddie

"You having a good dream because you were smiling" asked Selene

"I actually don't remember" said Eddie surprising himself having woken up just a few minutes ago.

"Roman wants you to meet him on the battlefield outside" said Selene

"Yeah I'm going" said Eddie

 **At the Battlefield**

"Hey Roman you wanted to meet me here" asked Eddie as soon as he saw him.

"Yeah I was looking for you because I want to battle" said Roman

"Ok sure" replied Eddie

 **BATTLE BEGIN**

"This is a 1 on 1 battle with your Charmander and my Bulbasaur" said Roman

"Ok Go Spyro" shouted Eddie

"Bulbasaur Go" yelled Roman

"Spyro use Ember" said Eddie

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip" said Roman as both attacks collided with Spyro's doing more damage hence being a fire type.

Bulbasaur started glowing and growing and it evolved into Ivysaur.

"Yeah now we're really going to kick some ass" yelled Roman

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf" said Roman

"Dodge and use Dragon Rage" said Eddie but Spyro couldn't dodge with Ivysaur being faster and it's Razor Leaf was a critical hit damaging Spyro heavily.

"Spyro you're stronger than this so don't give up yet and I'll fight alongside you until the very end" shouted Eddie and Spyro started glowing and growing and it evolved into Charmeleon.

"Awesome now we are winning this no matter what" said Eddie fire in his eyes, "Now Spyro use Ember" said Eddie but Spyro used an attack with more fire and more power and knocked out Ivysaur.

"And you learned Flamethrower you are Awesome" said Eddie petting Spyro.

"Great Battle" said Roman

"Yeah" said Eddie as they shook hands.

"Eddie and Roman come eat your food is getting cold" shouted Selene calling them inside.

"Food" said Eddie and as if cue their stomachs started growling and they ran inside racing for the food laughing as they did so.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **LAVANDER CITY**

 **EDDIE - BLACK HAIR, GREEN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 8**

 **ROMAN - DARK BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 9**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY :)**

After their meal the gang checked out of tye PMC and went on their way to Lavander City.

"Hurry up guys we're almost there" said Eddie as he ran ahead of the group.

"We're all not as fast as you Eddie so slow down" said Roman panting like a dog.

"Eddie slow down" said Selene loudly.

"You guys are so slow" whined Eddie jogging while everyone else was running.

"Oh really" said Elio grinning.

"Oh no I know that look" said Selene

"Wanna race" asked Elio

"You're on" said Eddie

"3 2 1 Go" shouted Selene as they ran full speed towards Lavander City.

"I win" said Eddie triumphantly.

"Only by a couple seconds" said Elio

"We should check into the PMC because they are all the way over there" said Eddie pointing.

"I'll do it" said Elio walking towards the Pokemon Center.

"I'll go get Selene" said Eddie already running back. Elio just rolled his eyes and walked into the PMC.

"Hello how can I help you" asked Nurse Joy

"Yeah I would like 2 rooms please with 2 beds each" said Elio

"Right away sir" replied Nurse Joy as she walked away.

"Hey Roman look it's Eddie running back" said Selene pointing at Eddie running towards them.

"I wonder why he's coming back" asked Roman

"Hey guys" said Eddie when he caught up.

"Hi" said Selene

"Why did you come back" asked Roman

"To get Selene" said Eddie

"Why just Selene" asked Roman

"Because I can't carry you" said Eddie

"What do you mean carry" asked Selene

"Come on" said Eddie as he lifted Selene onto his back and took off running.

"Ahhhhh Eddie slow down" yelled Selene

"We're here" stated Eddie a few minutes later.

"Already" asked Selene suprised at how fast they got there.

"See how slow you are" said Eddie

"Yeah" said Selene getting off of Eddie's back.

"I'm here" said Roman getting there 10 minutes later.

"Took you long enough" said Elio jokingly.

"So do you guys believe in ghosts" asked Eddie

"Why" asked Roman

"Because there is a tower here called The Pokemon Tower that people come here to pay respects to their dear deceased pokemon" said Eddie

"How is that scary and related to ghosts" asked Roman

"They say there is a ghost haunting the place and it's not letting people visit their pokemon" said Eddie

"Who is they" asked Elio

" " replied Eddie

"And who the hell is that" asked Elio

"Some guy I saw over at that building and everyone I've met so far in this city so my question is are you in" said Eddie

"What do you mean In" asked Roman

"I'm going in there to get the ghost to leave" said Eddie

"I'm in" said Selene

"I guess count me in to" said Roman

"Eh why the hell not I'm bored here anyways" said Elio

"Ok but don't expect me to call your moms if things get to scary" said Eddie jokingly.

"Let's just go before I change my mind" said Roman

 **Inside the Pokemon Tower**

"So is this it" asked Elio

"No the fun is on the 7th floor" said Eddie

"Up we go" said Roman as he swallowed hard.

 **7th Floor**

"Helloooo" yelled Elio with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Here ghosty ghost" said Eddie playfully.

"Guys stop it's not funny" said Roman

"Aww is someone scared" asked Elio

"Shut up" shouted Roman

"Make me" Elio yelled back

"You better quit or I'll- I'll make you" stuttered Roman

"Oh I'm so scared" said Elio sarcastically

"Arghh" shouted Roman as he dove for Elio and they started punching each other.

"Ok stop we came here to see if the ghost was real not start fighting each other" said Eddie as he pulled them apart.

"Eddie, Elio is not naturally like that I think something is wrong" said Selene

"I said stop you idiots" yelled Eddie

"Hey Eddie why were you looking at that girl in the entrance" asked Selene clearly angry.

"What do you mean" asked Eddie suprised at her for bringing this up now.

"Do you like her better than me" asked Selene now worried.

"Why would you ask that I just glanced at her" said Eddie frustrated.

 _"Hello there children"_ said a mysterious voice

"Who said that" asked Eddie looking around.

 _"It was me"_ said the voice as a ghost appeared from the ground.

"Ahhh" screamed everyone except Eddie as they fell to the ground.

 _"Not easily frightened I see"_ said the ghost

"You don't scare me" said Eddie

 _"I see"_ replied the ghost

"What are you doing to my friends" asked Eddie

 _"I'm just making their worst fears come true but you child don't seem to have one"_ said the ghost

"Stop messing with my friend's minds" yelled Eddie angrily

 _"Make me"_ said the ghost

"That doesn't work on me" said Eddie

 _"We'll see about that"_ replied the ghost as it snapped it's fingers.

"Eddie what don't you like about me I'll change it" said Selene

"That's her worse fear" thought Eddie

"Why am I not a good trainer like you Eddie what is wrong with me" said Roman

"I'm jealous of you Eddie you get everything" said Elio

"You bastard" yelled Eddie

 _"Yes that's it get angry and show me your worst fear"_ shouted the ghost

"I have nothing to fear" said Eddie, "Go Spyro"

"A pokemon won't do anything to me" said the ghost

"Spyro use Dragon Rage" shouted Eddie as purple flames shot at the ghost harming it.

"What the hell why did that hurt I'm a ghost I'm supposed to be invincible" yelled the ghost

"Leave my friends alone or the damage will be so much worse" growled Eddie

"Ok ok you win" said the ghost as it snapoed it's fingers and left them alone.

"Huh what happened" asked Roman

"It's a long story" said Eddie

"We'll hear it later but for now let's get out of here" said Elio

"Hey Selene" asked Eddie

"Yeah" said Selene

"You don't have to change anything about yourself I think you're perfect" said Eddie

"Oh ok" was all Selene could manage while blushing.

"Hey Roman you are a great trainer and don't let anyone tell you different" said Eddie

"Thanks man that means a lot coming from you" said Roman

"Elio you don't have to be jealous of me I'm not that great" admitted Eddie

"Are you kidding" yelled Roman

"What" asked Eddie surprised.

"You are great heck you're an amazing trainer and I think it's awesome you consider me a friend" said Roman

"Couldn't have put it better myself" said Elio

"Same here" said Selene

"Guys you know just how to make me feel happy" said Eddie grinning.

"Yeah yeah now let's get the hell out of here" said Elio

"Couldn't agree more" agreed Eddie as they ran out.

 **Outside**

"Well this has been one crazy little adventure" said Eddie

"Yeah" said Roman as the girl from the front of the tower walked up to Eddie and put a note in his hand and walked away.

"What does it say" asked Elio interested.

"I'm reading" said Eddie as he looked at the note and saw the girl's number.

"What" asked Selene as she saw Eddie's face and walked around to see the note.

"What the fuck man you got that girl to" asked Elio

"Shut up" said Eddie as he walked up to the girl.

"What does she have that I don't" asked Selene hurt on her face.

"Hey" said Eddie

"Hi" said the girl nervously.

"I'm flattered that you gave me your number but I don't want it" said Eddie

"What why not" asked the girl pouting.

"I like someone else" explained Eddie

"Oh I'm sorry" said the girl

"It's fine what's your name" asked Eddie

"My name's Sally" said Sally

"Well Sally I hope we can be friends and see each other again someday" said Eddie as he walked back to his friends.

"Yeah me too bye Eddie" said Sally as she ran off somewhere.

"Hey guys" said Eddie smiling.

"So when's the first date" asked Selene angrily.

"Woah calm down there is no date I just went over there to give that girl her number back because I like someone better" said Eddie

"Oh ok" replied Selene smiling.

"Well let's go to the Pokemon Center and rest up for tomorrow" said Roman

 **At some secret location**

"Did you get any Intel on the target Sally" asked a male scientist. (Added gender so there would be no confusion.)

"You mean Eddie" asked Sally

"I don't care about his name did you get any information that we could use" asked the scientist

"I barely got anything because he didn't take my number so I'll have to follow him for a while before I can anything because I have to grow closer then at the last second take everything from that brain of his" responded Sally menacingly.

"You know for a 15 year old you scare me sometimes" admitted the scientist

"Shut up Jorge" said Sally

"Yes Ma'am" said Jorge sarcastically.

 **At the Pokemon Center**

"Goodnight Eddie" said Selene

"Night" reponded Eddie but didn't fall asleep right away because everything in his mind told him something big was going to happen tomorrow but decided he would face it when the time came but right now he needed sleep so he closed his eyes and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **TELEPATHY**

 **EDDIE - BLACK HAIR, GREEN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 8**

 **ROMAN - DARK BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 9**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY :)**

 _"Eddie are you awake" asked Tapu Koko_

"What Tapu Koko is that you" asked Eddie aloud.

 _"You don't have to speak out loud just think the words in your mind and I can hear you"_ explained Tapu Koko

"Can you hear me" thought Eddie

 _"Loud and clear"_ responded Tapu Koko

"Ok what do you need" thought Eddie

 _"I need you and your friends to head towards Celadon City and on the way there you will see a sign telling you to go right"_ said Tapu Koko

"So you want me to head right at the sign" asked Eddie in his head.

 _"No I want you to head left instead"_ replied Tapu Koko

"Ok I will" thought Eddie

 _"I'll see you in a while then"_ said Tapu Koko

"Yeah" replied Eddie

 **On the way to the sign**

"So tell me again why Tapu Koko decided to tell you to come to a sign and take the opposite direction" asked Elio

"I don't know but I trust Tapu Koko so I'm doing as he asked" replied Eddie frustrated because this was the 100th time he answered Elio's question.

"Hey I think I see the sign" said Selene pointing.

"Yeah there it is" said Roman

"Alright let's go" said Eddie as he took off running.

"Not again" said Roman as he took off after Eddie.

"Hurry up" shouted Eddie as he reached the sign.

"We're here" panted Roman

"Shut up" said Elio

"It says go right to reach Celedon City" read Elio

"Ok then we head that way" said Eddie pointing left towards a forest.

"In the forest" asked Roman

"Well that's left so yeah" replied Eddie

 **Deep in the forest**

"We've gone really deep don't you think we should've seen something by now" asked Selene

"Just a little farther" said Eddie, "Just trust me"

 _"Eddie is that you"_ asked Tapu Koko

"Yeah it's me" replied Eddie

"Who are you talking to" asked Elio

"Tapu Koko" responded Eddie

 _"Hello Everyone now keep heading just a little farther and you will be at a clearing just wait there while we arrive"_ said Tapu Koko

"Ok" said Eddie

"What do you mean we" asked Roman

"He's gone let's keep going" said Eddie

"What do you mean gone" asked Roman

"I mean he's not in our heads anymore" replied Eddie

"Ok let's just go" said Elio

 **In the clearing**

"We have been waiting for 7 minutes I'm so bored" said Elio

"Shut up" said Roman

"Look guys up there" said Selene pointing as 4 figures descended from the sky.

 _"Hello children"_ said a voice that belonged to woman.

" _Hello"_ said another female voice but this one was more gentle.

 _"Nice to meet you"_ said yet another voice but this one belonged to a man that sounded rough.

 _"Everyone I would like you to the other guardians of Alola"_ said Tapu Koko

 _"My name is Tapu Fini"_ said the first woman's voice

 _"I'm Tapu Lele"_ said the gentle voice

 _"I am Tapu Bulu"_ said the rough voice

"It's an honor to meet all of the guardians of Alola it truly is my name is Eddie" said Eddie

 _"Oh we know who you are we chose you didn't we not"_ asked Tapu Fini

"Yeah I guess you did" responded Eddie

"My name is Selene" said Selene

"Roman's my name" said Roman

"I'm Elio" said Elio lastly.

 _"Now that everyone is introduced I want all of you to stand right here"_ commanded Tapu Koko as he pointed to the middle of the clearing.

 _"Now guardians stand around them"_ said Tapu Koko with command in his voice.

"What's going on" asked Eddie

 _"We are giving you a gift boy"_ responded Tapu Bulu

 _"Now"_ commanded Tapu Koko as the guardians started glowing their own colors.

Tapu Koko glowed a crackling electric yellow. Tapu Bulu a grassy green. Tapu Lele a fairy pink. Lastly Tapu Fini a watery blue.

Then all at once they shot them at the kids in a stream of colors taking over their bodies and as soon at it started it ended.

"What happened" asked Elio

 _"We gave you the gift of telepathy"_ replied Tapu Fini

"Telepathy" asked Roman,"Like as in speaking in our minds"

 _"Exactly now concentrate and try to transfer your thoughts into each other's minds"_ said Tapu Koko

Eddis looked at Selene and concentrated on the words he was trying to send her.

 _"Hey Selene you are beautiful" thought Eddie in his mind._

"Did you just speak" asked Selene

"Nope so did you hear it" said Eddie

"Yeah and thanks" replied Selene

 _"I kinda figured you would be the first one to get it"_ admitted Tapu Koko

 _"Hey Eddie can you hear me"_ asked Elio

 _"Loud and clear"_ responded Eddie

"I think I got it" said Elio

 _"You guys are so annoying"_ said Roman

"We love you to pal" said Eddie this time aloud.

 _"Great now all we need is her and we're good to go"_ said Tapu Bulu

"I can't do it" said Selene

"Sure you can just think the words you really want to say and concentrate on who you're sending it to and don't worry it'll get easier" said Eddie

 _"I love you"_ said Selene

"We're good she's got it" said Eddie

 _"Great well I guess we'll see you again some time farewell for now"_ said Tapu Koko

"Goodbye" said Eddie

 _"Don't worry Selene I love you too"_ responded Eddie in his mind and Selene just smiled.

 **Walking towards Celedon City**

"Well that was crazy" said Roman

"Tell me about it" said Eddie

 _"At least we don't have to worry when we have to talk about something privately we can just dicuss in our heads"_ said Selene in her head

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Elio

 _"Hey Roman don't think we forgot about you" said Tapu Bulu_

"What do you mean" asked Roman looking around.

 _"Just Enjoy the gift"_ replied Tapu Fini as a white Z-Ring came floating down and landed on Roman's wrist.

"Awesome I did kinda feel left out" said Roman

 _"We know we can read minds"_ said Tapu Koko

 _"Now Farewell"_ said Tapu Lele

 _"Eddie just something to think about but if you train your mind hard enough you can unlock Aura and I'll go into more detail when you unlock it and when you do you'll know"_ said Tapu Koko as he left.

"Woah" said Eddie

"What" asked Elio

"Huh oh nothing" replied Eddie as the group went to Celedon City.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **CELEDON CITY**

 **EDDIE - BLACK HAIR, GREEN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 8**

 **ROMAN - DARK BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 9**

 **If you don't know what Elio and Selene look like then search them up.**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY :)**

"We're finally here" said Roman as they reached Celedon City.

"I'll go check us into the Pokemon Center" said Roman as he ran off.

"Gym battle time" shouted Elio

"Shut up" hissed Selene as she smacked him and Eddie started laughing.

"You shut up" growled Elio as he tackled Eddie.

"Get off" said Eddie as he struggled to push Elio off.

"Apologize" said Elio

"Elio get off" said Selene

"No it's fine Selene he's right" said Eddie

"Yeah of course I'm righ-" said Elio as Eddie threw him off and got on top and pinned Elio down.

"That's what I thought" said Eddie as he saw the fear behind his eyes.

"Ok you win just get off" said Elio frightened as he saw Eddie's eyes were blue.

"Eddie get off" said Selene

"Huh" said Eddie as he shook his head and blinked and his eyes turned back to their normal emerald green.

"Yeah sorry Elio" said Eddie as he got off and helped Elio get back up.

"You okay" asked Elio

"Yeah I just got so angry" said Eddie

"At me" asked Elio

"No at myself for being so weak" said Eddie

 _"Bro you're eyes were blue"_ said Elio

 _"For real"_ asked Eddie

 _"Yeah you scared me for a second I thought you turned into some monster"_ said Elio

 _"We better stop talking in our minds because Selene's going to think something's wrong"_ said Eddie

"So shall we head to the Pokemon Center" asked Elio aloud this time.

"Yeah" said Selene as she took Eddie's hand and they walked off towards the Pokemon Center.

 **In their room**

"Hey Selene" asked Eddie

"Yeah" said Selene

"What do you think you'll do when this is over" asked Eddie

"What do you mean" asked Selene

"I mean when this journey is over what do you think you'll do" said Eddie

"Well my plans were to go back to Alola" said Selene

"Oh" said Eddie

"Yeah but it's different now because I met you" said Selene

"What do you mean" asked Eddie

"I want to travel with you" said Selene

"Do you mean it" asked Eddie

"Yeah" said Selene

"Hey Selene why did you leave Alola in the first place not that I'm complaining of course" said Eddie

"You want to know the real reason we left" asked Selene

"Yes if your comfortable with it" said Eddie

"Ok then" said Selene

 **Flashback (Selene POV)**

Elio and I successfully completed our Melemele Island trials and we headed to Akala Island to beat the trials on that island and we did beat them but when it came to the final battle we couldn't do it. We beat all the captains but when it came down to it we couldn't beat the Island Kahuna. Her name was Olivia and boy was she strong and if she was hard then I couldn't imagine the other 2 islands so Elio and I told her we would be leaving for Kanto the next day and when she asked us why we told her because we weren't strong enough and we needed to train. The next day we left and when we landed in Kanto it was weird because Elio asked where the nearest Trail Captain was and the guy he asked just looked at him weird and told us that they had gym battles where you earn badges not stamps and Z-Crystals. He said that if we wanted to compete in the Pokemon League we would have to earn 8 Gym Badges so off we went and we beat Brock quite easily actually. After that we went towards and that's when Elio got lost and I guess you found him and then we met.

 **Flashback End**

"That's how it happened" said Selene

"Wow that's a lot" said Eddie

"Yeah anyways goodnight" said Selene yawning clearly trying to end the conversation.

"Night" replied Eddie as they fell asleep.

 **The next day**

"Well it's gym time" said Elio

"How about we switch partners" said Selene

"What do you mean" asked Roman

"I want to be with Eddie that's all" replied Selene

"Ok we got the lovey dovey couple first then me and you Roman" said Elio

"Ok let's go Selene" said Eddie as he took her hand and they went into the Gym.

 **Inside the Gym**

"Welcome to the Celedon City Gym" said a female voice, "I'm the Gym Leader Emily"

"Emily we would like a Gym battle please" asked Selene

"Would you like to go first deary" asked Emily sarcastically.

"You don't have to be rude about it" said Selene

 **After Selene's battle**

"The boy's next" said Emily

"The name's Eddie" said Eddie

"Ok then Eddie let's battle" replied Emily

 **BATTLE BEGIN**

""Let's go Tangela" shouted Emily

"Spyro I choose You" yelled Eddie

"Tangela use Vine Whip" said Emily

"Spyro dodge and use Flamethrower" Eddie commanded as his golden companion dodged easily and hit Tangela with a flamethrower straight to the face doing massive damage.

"Tangela be careful of those fire attacks now use Stun Spore" said Emily

"We can't let those spores connect Spyro keep moving and use scratch" said Eddie but Spyro used a move with more power than scratch.

"You learned Slash" said Eddie happily.

"Tangela Sleep Powder" shouted Emily as the powder hit Spyro and he fell asleep.

"Spyro wake up" shouted Eddie

"Now that we have time how about we finish this with Solar Beam" said Emily as Tangela started charging up a Solar Beam.

"Come on Spyro we came here to win not lose so GET UP" commanded Eddie as his eyes turned blue with rage.

"Now Attack" yelled Emily

"Spyro wake up NOW" shouted Eddie as Spyro woke up and dodged the Solar Beam by a little bit and Eddie's eyes turned back to normal.

"Great job Spyro now finish this with Flamethrower" said Eddie as he sighed with relief and Spyro shot a flamethrower at Tangela knocking it out.

"Tangela you did amazing please return" said Emily softly.

"Spyro return" said Eddie

"Ok Go Vileplume" shouted Emily

"Go Gastly" yelled Eddie

"Use Mega Drain" said Emily

"Use Shadow Ball" commanded Eddie as Gastly made a ball of shadow and shot it through Vileplume's Mega Drain attack.

"Now you've got me really mad, Vileplume use Tackle" shouted Emily as Vileplume threw itself full force at Gastly.

"Don't move" commanded Eddie leaving Emily bewildered and Vileplume went right through Gastly and hurt itself.

"What the hell was that" asked Emily

"Gastly is a ghost type so normal moves have no effect on it" explained Eddie

"I have never had a ghost pokemon challange my gym" explained Emily embarrased.

"Gastly finish this with Night Shade" said Eddie with glowing blue eyes and this time Selene noticed.

"Vileplume is unable to battle" shouted the referee (sorry I added the ref real late)

"Great battle thank you" said Emily

"You too" reponded Eddie

"Since you have beaten me the Gym Leader fair and square you have earned this Rainbow Gym Badge" said Emily

"Thanks goodbye" said Eddie

"Bye-bye" said Emily

 **Outside**

"So which one of you lost" asked Elio glancing at Selene.

"Hey" yelled Selene

"Back off Elio she actually beat her faster than I did" said Eddie and Selene just smiled at him.

"Yeah whatever come on Roman let's go it's our turn" said Elio

"Yeah coming" said Roman as he trudged behind Elio.

"Where do you want to go while they have their Gym Battle" asked Selene

"Oh I know follow me" said Eddie as he grabbed her hand and they walked off to a spot Eddie saw earlier.

"Where are we going" asked Selene laughing.

"Just a little farther" said Eddie

"This is beautiful" said Selene as they reached a spot on a hill that looked over the sunset.

"Yeah I saw it when we got here" said Eddie as they just sat there leaning on each other.

"We should go back they're probably done" said Selene after a while of sitting there with Eddie.

"Yeah but I would like you to face me real quick" said Eddie

"For wha-" asked Selene as she was cut off because Eddie went in for kiss and Selene went wide-eyed but she quickly recovered and kissed him back and they enjoyed their little moment for a little while longer before they had to go back to the Pokemon Center where they slept happily.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **SALLY**

 **EDDIE - BLACK HAIR, GREEN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 8, 15 years old**

 **ROMAN - DARK BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES**

 **5 FOOT 9, 15 years old**

 **ELIO - 5 FOOT 7, 15 Years old**

 **SELENE - 5 FOOT 6, 15 years old**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ENJOY :)**

 _"Telepathy" 'Pokemon Speech'_

"So where are we going now" asked Roman

"The next city of course dumbass" replied Elio

"Don't call me a dumbass" growled Roman

"Or what" taunted Elio

"Both of you shut up and the next city is Fuchsia City and its over that way we should go before it gets dar-" said Eddie but was cut off because he thought he saw movement in the distance.

"What is it" asked Elio suddenly alarmed.

"I thought I saw something but nevermind just forget it I'm pretty sure it was just a pokemon" said Eddie as he started walking away.

"Hey wait up" called Roman as the group rushed to catch up.

"Is that Fuchsia City" asked Selene pointing to a town up ahead.

"No I don't know what town or city that is it's not even on the map weird" said Eddie

 _"This is crazy we probably discovered a new town"_ thought Roman excitedly.

"Not likely if there are people there then it's already been discovered" said Eddie

"What are you talking about" asked Elio confused.

"I was talking to Roman didn't you just hear what he said" said Eddie

"Umm... Eddie Roman hasn't said anything" said Selene

"What are you talking about you talked right" asked Eddie

"No I haven't said anything" replied Roman

"What that's crazy I heard you" said Eddie

"You're crazy and Selene you like this guy" asked Elio

"Yes I like him crazy or not" said Selene

"I'm not crazy I heard what I heard" said Eddie

"Coo-Coo" said Elio

"Roman said That this is crazy and we probably discovered a new town" said Eddie

"I didn't say that" said Roman

"You see crazy" said Elio

"But I thought it" said Roman

"What" asked Elio

"I thought it in my head and I guess Eddie heard me" replied Roman

"Do me" said Selene

"Oh I will do you" snickered Elio

"Shut up" said Eddie as he punched Elio in the arm.

 _"Look at him protecting me wow he really is my hero"_ thought Selene

"Alright I was just kidding" said Elio after Eddie punched him for the 100th time on the shoulder.

"Don't talk about Selene like that" growled Eddie eyes ablaze.

"Ok I get it" said Elio

"Anyways" said Eddie as he saw movement in the bushes.

"Guys I'll be right back go check us in the the next Pokemon Center" said Eddie

"Ok we'll see you soon" said Roman

"Should I stay back with you" asked Selene

"No all of you guys go ahead I'm just going to take a leak" said Eddie

"Can't you wait the town is right there" said Roman pointing.

"No I have to go really bad" lied Eddie

"Ok whatever but hurry up" said Elio

"You got it" said Eddie as the group walked away.

 _"Now where are you"_ thought Eddie to himself as he stayed really still and quiet. Eddie started hearing quick shallow breaths.

 _"So this person is trying to be quiet well you're going to have to try harder than that"_ thought Eddie

"I already know you're here so you might as well come out already whoever you are and you better tell meyt? why you're following us" said Eddie

"Ok you got me" said a very familiar female voice.

 _"I've heard that voice before who is it"_ asked Eddie to himself as the girl stepped out and Eddie recognized her instantly.

"Sally" asked Eddie

"Hehe miss me" said Sally

"Why are you following us" asked Eddie

"Because I love you" blurted out Sally

"You l-love me but how we only met once" asked Eddie

"You are an amazing person and I fell for you the moment I saw you" replied Sally

 _"I just want to use you to cleanse the world"_ thought Sally and Eddie heard her so he guessed he unlocked the ability to read minds well weak minds because he still couldn't read Elio's.

"I know you're lying" said Eddie

"What do you mean I'm being completely honest" responded Sally

"Sorry you're right your eyes don't lie I'm sorry" said Eddie

"Hey you want to come with me to check out this really cool abandoned laboratory" asked Sally

"Sure let me just get me frie-" said Eddie but was quickly interrupted by Sally.

"No don't do that- I mean it's a secret between friends which is us" said Sally

"Ok" said Eddie

 _"Can't believe this guy fell for my "I love you" routine he is even dumber than I thought"_ thought Sally

 _"We'll see about that" thought Eddie_

 **Back with the rest of the group**

"Eddie sure is taking a while" said Selene worried.

"Don't worry it's Eddie he'll be fine" said Roman

"Right" said Selene

 _"Hey Eddie where are you man Selene is starting to get worried"_ asked Elio telepathically.

 _"I'm fine just following the person that was following us turns out that the follower is a she and that she is Sally"_ said Eddie

 _"You mean that chick that gave you her number" asked_ Elio

 _"Yeah she's taking me to an abandoned laboratory"_ replied Eddie

 _"Dude you shouldn't go alone"_ said Elio

 _"You're right come help me out but don't tell Selene you know how she gets when she's worried"_ said Eddie

 _"Ok where are you"_ asked Elio

 _"I'll tell you when I get there ttly"_ said Eddie

 **Back to Eddie**

"Are we there yet I'm bored" said Eddie

"We're almost there geez you have the patience of a five year old" said Sally

"Is that it" asked Eddie pointing at a giant building that looked fully operational and not at all abandoned.

"Yup now head inside" said Sally cheerfully

"On second thought No I change my mind I don't want to go in" said Eddie

"Too bad GO IN" said Sally practically yelling at the end.

"You're crazy bye" said Eddie as he started walking away but something sharp pricked his neck and when he looked he noticed that Sally had injected him with something.

"Nighty Night" said Sally sweetly and Eddie could feel himself losing consciousness.

 _"Elio hurry"_ thought Eddie as his vision faded to black.

"Wake up" said a gruff voice

"Uhh" said Eddie groggily

"I said wake up" shouted the voice as the man slapped Eddie and Eddie bolted up wide awake and very angry.

"Now that you're awake princess we can do some experiments" laughed the man maniacally. Eddie guessed this man was in his early 30's by the way he looked. Dark brown spikey looking hair about 5 foot 10.

"Jorge would you stop torturing the subject before we run some tests" said Sally

"You're no fun" replied Jorge

"What the hell do you think you're doing" asked Eddie as his eyes blazed blue.

"Would you look at that he really can use Aura" said Jorge grinning like a madman.

"Sorry but we're going to run some tests on you" said Sally

"Why" asked Eddie angrily

"Because we need to purify the world of all it's evil people" said Jorge

"We are part of an "Evil organization" as most people say called Team Eclipse" said Sally

"All the other organizations known as Team Rocket,Magma,Aqua,Flair and Plasma as well as the others are smaller branches of our organization" said Jorge

"Ma'am the preparations are complete" said a female scientist

"Thanks you Rosie" said Sally

"Shall I escort our subject to the testing area" asked Rosie

"Can you handle him on your own" asked Sally

"Yes Ma'am the testing room is right down the hall" replied Rosie

"Ok" said Sally as Rosie walked out of the room and Jorge shoved Eddie whose hands were tied. Eddie followed Rosie to the testing area and sat down while she took some blood.

"Why are you doing this" asked Eddie

"It's my job" replied Rosie

"Just let me go" said Eddie

"You know I can't do that" said Rosie

"Ok do what you're going to do" said Eddie

 _'Eddie where are you'_ asked Spyro

 _"Spyro I'm in the testing area how did you escape"_ asked Eddie

 _'We fooled the guard and they took Gastly and released him we don't know where he is'_ responded Spyro

 _"Ok"_ said Eddie

 _'Nidoran,Zubat and I are on our way when we're close I'll tell you'_ said Spyro

 _"Ok"_ replied Eddie

 _'Oh and by the way we're bringing a pokemon with us because we promised him freedom'_ said Spyro

 _"Ok don't do anything stupid"_ said Eddie

"Well well well how you feeling princess" asked Jorge

"Shut up" growled Eddie

"Or what" taunted Jorge

"Or I'll kick your ass" responded Eddie

"Whatever" said Jorge as he punched Eddie over and over.

"STOP" shouted Eddie as his eyes glowed blue and he started floating and he ripped off his restrains. He grabbed Jorge by the throat and lifted him off the ground as Jorge started gasping for air desperately.

"Eddie stop" said Elio as he rushed in along with Torracat,Charmeleon,Zubat,Nidoran and a blue pokemon.

"Spyro use Flamethrower" shouted Eddie as they ran out through the hole Spyro created.

"Are you ok"asked Elio

"I'm fine but how abou-" said Eddie as he noticed the small blue pokemon and saw that it was a Riolu...


	15. Chapter X

I'm sorry

I'm not going to continue this story because I ran out of idead.

If you want me to continue tell me and I might.

I'm writing a new story called Chosen


End file.
